Why be boys when you can GIRLS?
by Jubei Bakura
Summary: Hiatus. Weird thing happens at Shio's house OC and affects some of the YuGiOh cast. What chaos will befall them? paring: YxY, BxR, MxIxM OOCNESS


JB: Hi everyone!

All the boys: what is all this about?

JB: Well, it's about –whispers-

Malik: OH RA! –passes out-

JB: Oh, well…Shinna who you like to do the disclaimer? She's my Yami

Shinna: Sure, why not.

JB: Sugoi! 'means great'

Shinna: Shiori doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, But she does own this story and me

JB: Yeah!

* * *

Why be boys when you can be…**_GIRLS!_**

Chapter 1

_**I'M A WHAT!**_

Shiori was running around trying to catch her little sister, who had her heart necklace with spikes on the outer layer, in her hands while her family were sitting around, reading, sleeping or playing games. This happened often.

"**YURA, GIVE BACK MY NECKLACE YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT KINDA POWERS YOU'RE DEALING WITH!**" "Just tell me what it dose and I'll give it back to you!" "**I'M NOT GONNA TELL YOU!**""**FINE! THEN I'LL-OUHF!**"

Shiori stopped catching her sister as she saw her fall and seeing her Yami's foot sticking out. Putting two and two together realizing what happened. "Nice one Shinna!" "You two are so annoying. How did your mother put up with you two? How do I put up with you two more to the point!" "Because you love us!" Shiori smiled. "I wish I could you and the others into another gender!" Shinna muttered into the necklace.

Little did Shinna know, when she said '_you_' and '_the others_' Yura yelled '_Yugi_' when she saw a picture of him and yelled '_the other boys_' when she saw pictures of the other boys and was pounced by Shiori when their mother yelled '_girls_' as Shinna said '_gender_.'(A/n: **AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAA!**I just gave it away! But, you guys might have gotten confused about what happened anyway.)

−Early morning in Domino City−

At the Motou residents Yami was blasting his favorite music '**American Idiot**' as he was reading his favorite book '**Vampires in Ancient Egypt**' in the living room. Upstairs Yugi was in his bed with the covers over his head trying to drown out the noise. His grandpa was used to the noise by now but, **DID** **YAMI HAVE TO BLAST IT SO DANM LOUD!** Yugi moaned as he got out of bed and headed downstairs.

Yami was still reading when he heard a little voice and looked up. "Yami, do you have to blast your music so loud! I can hear it all the way to my room!" Yugi moaned

Yami lowed the music and looked at Yugi or so he thought.

Instead of seeing Yugi he saw a little school girl-like girl, with golden blonde bangs, that looked like Yugi's but had more hair in the front, and black hair with a red outline that went to the tips at the bottom that flowed down her back, standing in front of Yami, in Yugi's pajamas.

"Excuse me miss, but I think you're in the wrong house." "Yami, what are you talking about? It's me, Yugi!" The girl yawned cutely. "If you are Yugi then, why are you a girl!" The supposedly 'Yugi' shook her head as she looked in the front room mirror and screamed.

"**AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAA! WHERE DID THESE COME** **FROM?** **YAMI! IT'S ME YOU'VE GOT TO BELIEVE ME!**" shrieked the girl. "**TELL ME SOMETHING ONLY YUGI WOULD KNOW!**"

"Alright" Yami thought for a moment. "Okay here's one that only Yugi would know. What happened when Anzu tried to kiss me and how did you get back at her?" "That's easy! I got pissed off at her! I jumped onto you and kissed you before Anzu got a chance to." Said the girl.

This shocked the ex-pharaoh, that this girl was telling him the truth, that this was his hikari in girl form, she was Yugi! Yugi started to cry thinking Yami didn't believe her, er, him. Yami saw this and run to his Yugi, dropping his book that had been on his lap.

"Aibou! Don't cry! How did this happen Yugi!" Yami said as he put his protective arms around his light. "I don't know Yami!" Yugi cried, whose features were even more angelistic than before because of his new form, the only things that stayed the same were his eyes. "I'm scared Yami!" Yugi hugged Yami tightly.

−At the Kaiba Mansion−

At the Kaiba's, Mokuba was getting ready to go Yugi's when he saw somebody in his brother's clothes, only this somebody was a woman, who's back was faced to him. "Yo! Lady!" yelled Mokuba, "You're not supposed to be here!" The woman, who had the body of a supermodel with, dark brunette hair that floated down her back, skin pale as the moonlight, and a pair of familiar icy sapphire eyes.

She looked up at Mokuba, very perplexed, and said in a low, soft voice. "What are you talking about Mo-ku-ba?" The woman looked at Mokuba shocked who was wearing his clothes and had the body of a hot Jr. High school girl. "Who are you? You're not Mokuba." "First answer my question! Who are _YOU_?" "I'm Seto! And who are **_YOU_**!" "I'm Mokuba! And you're not Seto! **YOU'RE A GIRL!**" "And you're not Mokuba! **_YOU'RE A GIRL!_**"

Both of them screamed at each other as the yelled in perfect unison. "**_WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M A GIRL!_**" The two walked to the hallway mirror and screamed. "**AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAA!**" The two looked down their shirts and yelled. "**WHERE DID THESE COME** **FROM!**" "**I DIDN'T GROW THESE!**"

Mokuba looked at '_Seto_' and asked a question. "Okay, if you are Seto then answer me this! What happened when I, er, Mokuba ran out of the houses after he drank five gallons of soda and ate two tons of sugar? And how did you stop him?"

"He ran around in his birthday suit, screaming '**sugar, sugar, sugar, precious sugar**' so I had to trick him and gave him sugar-free gum! Yet he kept screaming '**it burns us**' over and over again!" "Wow! You really are Seto."

"Okay '_Mokuba_!' What did **YOU** do when our step father and I made you to dress like a girl? And how did we take you outside?" "I got mad at the both of you and didn't want to come out, until you guys said you'd buy me ice cream."

The two girls looked at each other, knowing that they were both telling the truth. Mokuba ran into Seto arms as Seto held him, er, her. "Seto, how did this happen? Are we going to be stuck like this! I don't want to be stuck like this! I mean, I'm a 14 year old boy! Not girl! **Boy!** " "Calm down. I don't know what is going on Mokuba but, I think a certain '_someone_' might know." Mokuba and Seto ran into the car and drove to Yugi's houses.

−The Ishtar residents−

Isis walks into Malik's room to wake him up, only to fine him with the covers over his head. Isis shakes him awake. "Malik wake up, wake up!" "Five more minutes, please?" Isis looked a little puzzled she could have sworn than she heard a female's voice. '_But_ _that can't be_' Isis thought '_can it?_'

"Malik, get up right now!" "Isis! What do you have against a good night sleep!" Malik got up in his black top and black shorts, as Isis backs out of the room onto the hallway wall and screams out for Marik. "**AAAHHHHHHAA! MARIK! MARIK! HELP! PLEASE!**" Marik heard Isis's cries for help, he jumped out of bed and ran toward where Isis was.

Marik cared about Isis and Malik and loved them both but, wouldn't tell either of them, the fear of rejection took him over every time, or the thought of them fighting to see who would get him and that wouldn't be pretty. Marik could see Isis pressed against the wall whimpering. "**ISIS!** Are you alright-!"

Marik skidded to a stop as Isis ran into his arms and cried. "Marik there's someone in Malik's room but, it's not Malik, it's some girl!" Isis cried as the girl came out of the room.

"Isis, what are you crying about." Asked the girl as Marik put Isis behind him for protection, holding the Millenium Rod in front of him. "Marik? What are you doing that?" "**WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET IN** **HERE!**" Marik hissed. "Marik! It's me Malik!"

"**OH, YEAH RIGHT AND I'M THE** **PHARAOH! DO YA THINK I WAS BORN YESTERDAY! YOU'RE NOT MALIK!** **YOU'RE A CHICK!**" Malik looked at Marik as if he was crazy, walked in to the room. Isis and Marik looked at each other, shrugged but, jumped when they heard the girl scream and rushed into the room to see what happened.

"**WHAT THE! WHERE DID THESE COME FROM? THIS CAN'T BE RIGHT!**" The girl yelled, noticing there was no shuttles in the hanger.(You know what I mean!) Isis came from behind Marik to ask the stressed girl a question. "Ok 'Malik' if that's who you are! Answer me this question: Who throw you out of their house and what reason were you thrown out?"

"Come on Isis, you know why! Bakura throw me out because I threaten to turn Ryou into a cat!" Isis and Marik looked at each other knowing she was telling the truth and ran to Malik to hug her. "Oh Malik, how did this happen to you?" Isis asked as Marik held Malik tighter. "I have no idea how this happened to me!" "Well, I think I might know who will." All three got dressed and drove to the pharaoh's place.

−Ryou's place−

A boy with white hair is sitting on the couch watching TV, with an empty beer bottle in his hand. "Ryou! Get me another beer will ya?" "Bakura, I'm busy! Can you get it yourself?" _'Was it me or did Ryou's voice sound more girly-er than usual?'_ Bakura thought as he shrugged it off and went to get another beer.

Bakura got to the kitchen, opened the fridge, got his beer and closed the fridge door, about to drink it when Ryou spoke. "Bakura, is that all you're going to drink for breakfast? Why not some pancakes or some egg and bacon?" Ryou turned around, only that wasn't Ryou it was a chick!

Bakura looked at the girl in horror, dropping his beer as it smashed on the floor, pulled out his knife from his pocket and held it towards the girl. The girl wore Ryou's trademark, white and blue shirt and light blue jeans and white, soft, shine, well-combed, hair. "**BAKURA!** What's the matter with you?" The girl looked at him with horror.

"Who the hell are you! And what the hell did you do with my host!" "Bakura! It's me, Ryou!" "Yeah right! You're not, because you're a **_GIRL!_**" The girl who claimed to be Ryou had a very confused, yet scared look on her face, walked into the bathroom and…screamed. "**AHHHAA! WHAT THE? HOW DID THIS HAPPEN? THIS CAN'T BE** **REAL!**" The girl shouted.

Bakura walked into the bathroom still holding the knife in his hands until he got a good look at the girl's very familiar emerald eyes, the only set he would never forget. Bakura dropped the knife and ran to the girl. "**RYOU!** How did this happen to you koi?" Bakura hugged Ryou tightly. "I don't know, Bakura!" Ryou wailed "I remember taking a shower last night and the next thing I know, I'm a girl!" Ryou cried into Bakura's arms. "I think a certain know-it-all pharaoh might know what to do." They both walk down the street to Yugi's house.

* * *

JB: So how did you guys like it?

All the boys: You turned us into girls!

JB: Well yeah! Besides you guys look good as girls anyways!

Yamis: Yeah you guys look cute –glomps their hikaris-

Hikaris: -blushes bright red-

JB: I think your Yami's agree! Okay everyone please RxR


End file.
